The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuous mercerization specifically of a long circular cloth.
It has hitherto been well-known to the public a process for mercerizing textile products which are made of yarn, cloth, circular cloth knitted in a form of a cylindrical shape. According to prior arts, however, it has rather been difficult to mercerize continuously as well as uniformly the foregoing circular cloth, because of the fact that, in the course of treatment under mercerization, cloth to be treated is generally subjected to impregnation with caustic solution and is squeezed of said impregnated solution to a predetermined quantity, then put under tension with timing adjustment and finally subjected to a rinsing treatment. Further, when the cloth to be treated is circular knitted article, the edge of circular knitted article to be treated is apt to be impregnated unevenly with said caustic solution resulting in appearance of creases or pleats thereon, and moreover, causing unbalanced tension to be exerted upon the whole width of the treated article in the stage of squeezing the treating solution or the stage of transferring the circular knitted article by means of guide rolls or the stage of loading the tension on the treated article, thus said long circular knitted article cannot be mercerized continuously and uniformly.
The above-mentioned drawbacks in the process for carrying out mercerization of long circular knitted articles according to the prior arts are the problem to be solved urgently.